


I Just Wanted to Write My Essay

by Poofin_Berry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ace is an idiot, Ace is goatman, Antag is also goat child, I'm just going to stop tagging lol, I'm not expecting anything lmao, Oh, Other, Plot strives for chaos, and, and literary devices ig, basically everyone's a personified literary device, but not really, don't read this ig idk it probably sucks, haha tag, he's 14 and like 4 foot 11, he's just short idk, i can't tag, if you couldn't tell already, no humans just goat people, not really - Freeform, this is a story for my english class that I felt like sharing, this is why we can't have nice things ANTAG, you dumb antag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofin_Berry/pseuds/Poofin_Berry
Summary: this is a story that I had to write for my English class. Needless to say, I really like it lmao
Relationships: Ace & Everyone, Everyone & Everyone, No Romantic Relationship(s), they're basically all friends lmao
Kudos: 1





	I Just Wanted to Write My Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a crack story idk

“In a world where ‘humans’ do not exist, replaced by goat-like humanoids, there lived a boy,” said a purple genie-like figure, floating inside the top of a tower, expression bored. “This boy was nothing special, average looks and average grades, average height-- actually no, he is  _ short _ ,” they cracked a small smile, as if recalling a pleasant memory.

“I remember when I first met him, it was  _ quite _ amusing. Anyways, let’s start, from the beginning of this strange tale.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a bedroom with light gray walls, a neat bed, and a wooden, sturdy desk. Sitting at this desk, was a plain goat boy, fluffy black hair and russet eyes. He was writing what seemed to be an essay-or was  _ supposed  _ to be one, as the paper was blank.

The boy, Ace, grumbled, “I need to perform a candle ceremony..I can’t think of anything.”

He looked out of the window, it was dark, and he groaned. “It’s  _ almost  _ a full moon, it  _ should _ work, right?” He pulled out a white candle and a lighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It, decidedly, did  _ not _ work.

Here’s the scene: Ace, who quietly yelled, “HHH-” slowly backed away as a white being started to come out of the candle smoke.

“Why hello there,” smirked the white being who had fully formed by then. “I see you’ve tried to summon me, buuut, unfortunately, it isn’t a full moon, thus you’ve broken the rules.”

Ace, who had stopped yelling by that point, sighed. “Whelp, it was worth a shot. Are you..are you just going to leave now, Plot?”

The white genie cackled, “Nuh-uh~ You broke the rules, so you’re not getting away scot free.”

The last thing that Ace saw before he passed out was multiple  _ eyes _ . 

_ ‘Serves that kid right-’ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was a weird day for two reasons, First decided.

First, everybody was rushing to find where Plot went, considering it wasn’t a full moon last night and they didn’t want global chaos,  _ again _ .

Secondly, there was a kid from the normal lands lying unconscious in the middle of a field.

_ ‘Actually, that last one was probably because of Plot-’ _

(They later learn that, yes, that was because of Plot.)

They were all gathered around the kid, quietly talking amongst themselves.

“Why is that kid here!?” a yellow genie-like figure exclaimed with frustration.

“Wish I knew,” a green figure shook their head.

This time, a blue genie questioned, “..Can I bake him a cake..?” 

Yellow and green looked at each other, “We both know that you’re going to bake him a cake anyways,” they spoke in unison.

“I mean,” Blue shrugged, “yeah.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace woke up to the sound of talking.

Which would be fine, except for the fact that he was  _ not in his house _ . 

Ace felt..comfortable? He had a blanket, and..was that..was that cake he smelled?

_ ‘I am so confused, what the heck is going on?’ _

Ace opened his eyes and..he saw Literary Devices!? He was in the Writing Holy Land?!

He coughed, and suddenly, all eyes were on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green, or Limited was happy that he was okay. Blue, or Second was also happy. Yellow, or First, well, he was happy, but also very confused.

(Not that they knew that First could even  _ feel _ happiness, not at that time, at least)

Ace, who was most definitely the most confused out of all of them, was  _ very _ awkward.

“Uh, hi?”

And with those few words, a tsunami of questions were thrown at him like pitchers throwing baseballs at max speed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ace explained that he couldn’t answer all of their questions at once, they all calmed down.

They expected for Limited to take the lead, as they were the best interviewer, but surprisingly, First was the first one to speak up.

“Why are you here.” It wasn’t a question, it was a  _ demand _ , and Ace had every intention of answering, even if it was embarrassing.

“I uh- I may have tried to summon Plot to get an idea for my essay?” Ace felt like dropping into a coma right there and then, at least he wouldn’t have to suffer through the cringe.

They all collectively groaned, “It’s not even a full moon,” cue aggressive hand motions, “ _ why would you do that _ !”

Ace then took the awkward silence that followed as the time to faint, which scared the crap out of everyone present.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ace woke up, they had cake, baked by Second.

He walked into a white and dark brown kitchen, white walls and darker cabinets. It was beautiful. That combined with the aroma of delicious cake, he had felt like he was entering heaven.

After getting his wonderful chocolate cake, he noticed something that he hadn’t before. Everyone had a different number of eyes! First had one eye, like a cyclops. Second had two, just like him, and Limited had three, but the two in the place of normal eyes were closed, were they blind? 

Questions aside, he learned that they were all really nice! Well, except for First,  _ what was their problem? _

He decided to ask the question that had been lingering in his mind for a while, “Why did Second bake cake? Is this, like, a common occurrence?”

Limited chuckled, “Yeah, Second likes to bake people cake. We’ve probably had about five cakes in the past  _ month _ .”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

First sighed as he started to float out of the door to his candle. “I have to go, I have a job to do. I  _ am _ the most popular, after all. I’ll be back by morning.”

A mix of, “Alright”, and “Okay” came from the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace woke up confused, that is, until he remembered the previous day’s shenanigans.  _ Oh, yeah, Literary Devices and cake. WAIT- I’M IN THE WRITING HOLY LANDS OH MY GOSH- _

He sat up from the bed he slept in the previous night.  _ Wait, if the Literary Devices are all floaty and stuff, and they sleep in their candles, then  _ why  _ do they need guest bedrooms with actual beds? _

Walking down stairs, Ace looked around, and only saw Second and Limited. He decided to voice his confusion. 

  
“Hey, has First not come back yet?” Ace furrowed his eyebrows. “They said that they’d be back by morning.”

“Don’t worry,” Second smiled. “well, don’t worry  _ yet _ , if afternoon comes,  _ then  _ we can freak out.”

They all had a good laugh at that, sure that First would be back by that time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, it was officially time to  _ freak out _ .

First  _ still _ wasn’t back, and the others were confused and shocked.

“Alright, alright,” Ace stressed. “Isn’t there, like, someone that you can go to for hints and stuff?”

Second and Limited paused. “OH, yeah, Foreshadow.” Second facepalmed.

“She should be able to give us some hints,” Limited sighed. “We’re idiots.”

So, off they went to get some hints from the mysterious Foreshadow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in front of a cottage in the woods that Ace assumed to be Foreshadow’s, they all paused.

“So.. are we just going to walk in?” Ace muttered.

“You know what?” Second chirped. “Why not.”

They tried to open the door, and surprisingly, it did!

Walking in, they came face to face with a semi-ominous living room. However, Second and Limited just walked straight to the couch thing. It was more just a row of different colored candles, in all honesty.

Ace, not knowing where to sit, just plopped down onto the floor. “Do we just wait or…”

“I guess,” Limited pondered. “I’ve never come here and  _ not _ have Foreshadow here, it’s weird. Maybe she’s out doing a job or something.”

Second smiled, “Yeah, most likely. We just have to wait until she decides to come back.”

“Hold up, can’t we just alert Foreshadow to our presence with one of her candles?” deadpanned Limited, who felt like a total idiot at the moment.

Second paused. “Oh, yeah, you right. But where will we find one of her candles? We don’t even know if she has a candle room, and if she does, then we have no idea where it is.” they asked genuinely.

“I don’t know--” Limited was cut off.

“Sorry to butt into the conversation, but...but I think that the whole  _ table _ is made out of black wax? So...so I think that we can find a wick to light?” Ace nervously stumbled.

The other two nodded, and soon they were looking for the way to light this large candle, which was  _ very _ hard to find.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finding the wick, which took way too long, someone had eventually reached into their pocket dimension where pockets would normally be, and took out a lighter.

Limited then lit the candle with little to no hesitation.

Ace reeled back in surprise when a black smoke started to form almost instantly.

“Alright losers what do you want.” the fully formed black genie-like being bluntly asked.

Second lit up. “Uh, so First kind of went missing, and we were wondering if you could help us!”

Sighing, Foreshadow stated, “I’ve been hinting that that would happen for literal  _ months _ , but you just didn’t  _ listen _ .”

At that, two magic beings’ eyes widened. “I mean, we  _ were _ caught up in other things! You can’t really blame us.”

“That’s fair, but still. You should pay more attention.” she deadpanned. “Also, this boy,” Foreshadow gestured to Ace. “is the chosen one in the prophecy.”

Ace blinked. “Wait, what prophecy? And why am I in it?”

Foreshadow grinned, “Why, the prophecy that says you will save First!”

Limited snorted, “Alright, so what do we do about that, oh wise one?”

“Just go to Master MacGuffin, you know where he trains. Just say that,” she pointed at Ace. “the chosen one is here.”

Both Second and Limited nodded, Ace however, was absolutely mortified.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in a clearing in the middle of a forest, there was a red figure, who seemed to be training Ace. It was just the basics, not very much.

This red figure was Master MacGuffin, who was yet another Literary Device, and he was a decently good trainer.

They were working on punching, because Ace wasn’t the best at that, well, he wasn’t the best at anything.

Eight hours later, Master MacGuffin said something during their break.

“Young Ace, you are ready for your quest.”

Ace faltered with wide eyes, “Wha-”

“Good luck, and good night!” MacGuffin boomed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After returning to the house, Ace was terrified. If they’re not able to rescue First, then writing will go to crap. Basically, the whole writing world was in his hands and there was nothing he could do to change that.

Taking deep breaths, Ace closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace shook as he prepared for the final battle. ‘ _ He was so scared! _ ’

Dispelling some of his fears, he marched to the area where they had previously determined was where First was. His armor that was much too big for him felt heavy, and draining.

( _ “You see, there was no time to make you smaller armor, we weren’t expecting you for a few years,” MacGuffin had said. _ )

The boy walked toward the field that was right next to the forest, the smell of the luscious green grass entered his nostrils. The sky was clear and blue that day, which didn’t fit, according to Ace.

He turned to see another one of his species, but this one, he knew him. The brown hair, the green eyes, everything!

Antag, or Ace’s old best friend, and he apparently had gotten some cronies.

In the moment, they had rehashed old feelings of betrayal. No one quite remembers what they had said exactly that fight, but the content of it was not lost.

They knew that the two people standing in front of each other used to be the closest of friends. They knew that Ace and Antag had a falling out, all because Antag didn’t like essays, and wanted them  _ gone _ .

As they glared at one another, the battle started.

Ace went to swing at Antag, all of his old feelings had started bubbling up and spilling over the edge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tripped. He  _ tripped _ .

Ace had tripped on his own two feet when he had gone to throw the punch.

Well, apparently it was effective, as he had knocked into Antag, causing him to fall backwards onto a stump, knocking Antag unconscious.

Antag’s cronies watched in shock,  _ what were they to do _ ?

Popping up from a conveniently placed candle, Plot materialized a drum set, “Boy, that was anticlimactic.” He played the classic  _ ba-dum-tsss _ , and left, which further added to the confusion.

Second, who was the first one to recover from the shock, rubbed their forehead. “We should find First and get these kids back to where they’re supposed to be.”

With still wide eyes, Ace nodded, and they found a small yellow candle encased with white.  _ So that’s how First was captured! _

Ace felt like he blinked, and then, he was back home, coupled with an idea of what to write for his essay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well I’m sorry, Mr. Rune, but there are  _ no late essays aloud _ .” Ace’s English teacher, Mrs. Pearing, croaked for the umpteenth time.

First, who had come to explain to the woman why his essay was late, groaned, “Can’t you see? The fate of the whole writing world was on his shoulders,  _ so surely you can make an exception _ !” 

It had been going on like that for the entire afternoon, but finally,  _ finally _ , Mrs. Pearing had been convinced. “Alright, alright, just this once, after this,  _ no late essays aloud _ .” she grumbled, clearly not okay with the exception she had to make.

“Good,” and with that, the yellow genie was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ace had turned in his essay, getting full marks.  _ Moral of the story, don’t do candle ceremonies on nights other than the full moon. _

He had visited Antag after his detention, as they had been becoming best friends again.

“Are you kidding me? Aaron’s is  _ way _ better than Dave’s!” Ace yelped in disbelief.

Antag laughed, “Sure thing, bud, sure thing.”

Smirking, Ace had the best comeback, “Shut up, Tag.”

Memories of him eating his own tag as a child came to both of them, making them chuckle.

  
“This is where I bid you adieu, old friend,” Antag bowed mockingly, making them snicker once more. 

‘ _ I love this friendship _ .’

**Author's Note:**

> that's it
> 
> that's the end
> 
> goodbye lol


End file.
